Chroniques des frères Kaïba
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur des moments de vie des frères Kaïba, quand ils laissent tomber les apparences et peuvent enfin être eux-mêmes - et ensemble. Chapitre 9 : Partenaires de jeux
1. M'enfermer pour me protéger ?

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 112ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Libre". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur : Je commence ce recueil pour regrouper mes textes et moments de vie des frères Kaïba écrits pendant les Nuits du FoF. Elles consistent à écrire un texte en une heure sur un thème donné, les nouveaux OS seront donc très aléatoires et soumis à mon inspiration vis à vis des thèmes. Et, sauf mention contraire, les OS n'auront pas de lien les uns avec les autres, ils peuvent tous être lus individuellement. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**_

* * *

_**Moment de l'anime : Saison 2, entre le duel Joey/Yugi et le début de la phase finale**_

* * *

Makuba monta dans le dirigeable à la suite de Seto. Son téléphone et celui de son frère sonnèrent en même temps mais Makuba fut le premier à le consulter.

\- Les cartes de localisation de Yugi, Mai et Joey ont été activées à l'endroit où Yugi et Joey se sont affrontés. Ils devraient rejoindre le stade dans moins d'une heure. Il y a quelque chose que tu veux que je fasse avant qu'ils arrivent ? Tout est prêt pour la phase finale ?

\- Ça devrait être bon. Mais viens voir deux secondes.

Makuba suivit son frère dans sa chambre et, d'un signe de tête, Seto lui indiqua de s'asseoir sur le lit. Il s'assit à côté de lui et, doucement, Kaiba saisit les poignets de son frère encore marqués par les cordes que les pilleurs de l'ombre avaient utilisées pour l'attacher. Il les massa délicatement avant de reprendre :

\- Je voulais être sûr que tu allais bien. Tu as d'autres blessures ?

\- Non. Seto, je te jure que ça va, ils ne m'ont rien fait !

\- Ils t'ont attaché à un hélicoptère et suspendu dans le vide en volant.

\- Ils voulaient juste te faire peur…

\- Ils ont réussi ! s'exclama Seto.

Makuba pouvait sentir son frère trembler de rage et il reprit doucement :

\- Seto… C'est pas grave. Je n'ai rien, Téa m'a aidé à m'échapper à peine une heure après qu'ils m'aient enfermé. Ils m'ont beaucoup moins malmené qu'elle ou que Joey. On s'en est tous sortis.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? demanda Kaiba le visage fermé. Qu'on en reste là ? Que je ferme les yeux sur le fait que c'est la deuxième fois que quelqu'un t'enlève et te séquestre pour m'atteindre ?

\- Tu n'y pouvais rien…

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, c'est moi qui t'ait envoyé gérer ce tournoi sur le terrain ! J'ai été inconscient de t'exposer autant et de te laisser seul avec ces malades en liberté ! Tu aurais dû rester au siège de la Kaïba Corp !

\- Parce que c'est la meilleure solution à ton avis, m'enfermer pour éviter que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse ?

Seto haussa les sourcils à sa remarque mais répondit quasiment aussitôt :

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut là-bas !

\- Avant que je n'essaie de m'évader, Pégasus aussi m'avait enfermé dans une chambre où j'avais tout ce que je voulais.

Cette fois, Seto resta silencieux. Makuba parlait rarement de sa captivité chez Pégasus. A vrai dire, c'était même la première fois qu'il l'évoquait aussi naturellement. Seto avait toujours suspecté que Makuba préférait ne plus jamais avoir à y repenser, et il s'était contenté des quelques informations qu'il avait eues : Il s'était évadé, Yugi avait essayé de l'aider mais Pégasus l'avait rattrapé et fait enfermer dans le cachot où il l'avait retrouvé. Lentement, Makuba reprit :

\- Pégasus m'avait enlevé à l'intérieur de la Kaïba Corp. Seto, je sais que tu veux me protéger mais… Tu ne le feras pas en m'enfermant quelque part. Je suis touché que tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi, je te le jure ! Mais tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher d'aller où je veux et de sortir et de participer aux tournois sur le terrain. Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

Seto réfléchit quelques secondes avant de grommeler :

\- Bien sûr que je ne veux pas te priver de ta liberté… Mais je veux que tu sois en sécurité.

\- Il n'y a aucun endroit où j'y serai. Le seul moyen que tu peux me donner pour que je puisse avoir une chance de m'en sortir… C'est que tu me laisses essayer. Tout à l'heure, je me suis évadé et je t'ai rejoint une heure après. Tu crois franchement que j'aurais réussi à escalader ce mur, passer par cette fenêtre et rejoindre le QG sans qu'ils ne me retrouvent si j'avais passé toute ma vie enfermé dans ma chambre ? Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi.

Kaïba acquiesça lentement, mais son regard hanté laissait clairement comprendre qu'il n'était qu'à moitié convaincu. Makuba reprit :

\- Je ne te dis pas qu'il n'y aura jamais de risques… Oui, je pourrais retomber sur un Pégasus qui m'enchaînera trop solidement pour que je puisse bouger. Et ça ne me fait pas peur parce que je sais que tu viendras toujours me chercher. Mais… Seto. Si tu t'inquiètes trop, tu ne feras que leur confirmer que leur méthode est la bonne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je dis que tu es le PDG le plus puissant et le duelliste le plus impitoyable au monde. Tu n'as qu'un seul point faible connu publiquement, et c'est moi. Pégasus le savait, Marek le savait, et c'est pour ça qu'ils s'en sont pris à moi. Parce qu'ils savaient que c'était le meilleur moyen de t'atteindre. A ton avis, si tu apparais effondré par ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui pendant cette phase finale, tu crois que tes ennemis vont penser quoi ? Ils vont juste se dire que m'attaquer pour t'atteindre, ça fonctionne. Ne leur montre pas ça. Montrons-leur qu'on est plus forts que ça.

Seto avait gardé son regard fixé sur son frère en écoutant sa proposition, et il finit par souffler lentement :

\- Je suppose que tu as raison. Mais… Bon sang, Makuba. Comment veux-tu que je reste insensible à ça ?

\- Je ne te demande pas de l'être. Juste de ne pas le montrer. Et ne viens pas me dire que tu n'es pas capable de masquer tes émotions, tu ne seras même pas crédible !

Seto laissa échapper un ricanement à sa dernière phrase et il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête :

\- D'accord. Relançons cette phase finale et mettons Marek hors d'état de nuire.

\- On est d'accord ! s'exclama Makuba en se remettant debout.

Il allait faire un pas vers la sortie quand Seto lui rattrapa la main. Makuba l'interrogea du regard et Kaïba reprit :

\- Promets-moi tout de même de faire attention à toi.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu me connais, sourit-il en resserrant sa main sur celle de son frère.

* * *

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu !_**

**_N'oubliez pas que, même si les favoris ou alertes font très plaisir, seules les reviews permettent véritablement de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	2. Économie, échecs et dragon

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 112ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Livre". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

**_Moment de l'anime : Bonne question xD Probablement n'importe quand après la saison 3._**

* * *

Seto finissait d'écrire un dernier email quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau.

\- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit et, sans avoir besoin de lever les yeux de son écran, il reconnut la démarche et la voix de Roland.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger Monsieur Kaïba. Vous m'aviez chargé de superviser et de vérifier le bon déroulement des études de votre frère Makuba et… Je me dois de vous avertir qu'il semble y avoir un certain laisser-aller dans son travail. Il ne parvient plus à mémoriser ses leçons aussi aisément qu'avant et il prend du retard sur son programme. Cela fait déjà trois jours que nous sommes obligés de poursuivre ses leçons jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit pour qu'il puisse tout finir et…

Seto leva les yeux de son écran, délaissant son email. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du Royaume des Duellistes, Makuba avait toujours pris des cours par correspondance qu'il semblait suivre aisément. Son frère n'abordait que rarement le sujet de ses études et Seto avait supposé qu'il s'en sortait suffisamment bien pour n'avoir rien à en dire.

\- Merci de m'avoir averti, coupa Seto. Je vais m'en occuper.

\- A votre service.

Seto ne mit que quelques secondes à finir et envoyer son email et il se leva pour rejoindre le dernier étage de la tour de la Kaïba Corp, où se trouvaient leurs appartements. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Makuba, frappa et entra directement.

\- Ça va, deux secondes, je vais m'y remettre… grommela aussitôt la voix de Makuba.

Makuba était assis à son bureau, le front écrasé contre un livre ouvert devant lui, les yeux fermés et plissés comme pour chasser une migraine.

\- Tu n'as pas franchement l'air en état de t'y remettre, nota Seto.

Makuba sursauta et se redressa face à lui. Ses yeux clignaient plus rapidement que d'habitude et une marque rouge s'était imprimée contre son front, à l'endroit où il était appuyé contre le livre.

\- Excuse-moi, je croyais que c'était Roland…

Seto balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la tête et se rapprocha de lui.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air malade…

\- Ça va, je suis juste fatigué…

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas dormir dans ce cas ?

\- Il me reste encore trois leçons à apprendre.

\- Tu te sens vraiment capable de lire encore une ligne en comprenant ce qu'elle veut dire du premier coup ?

La question sembla surprendre Makuba mais le regard de Seto lui fit comprendre qu'il était sérieux.

\- Plus trop… Mais je ne peux pas prendre de retard et…

\- Et tu passes tes journées à étudier des notions d'économie et de maths qui sont normalement enseignées à des élèves qui ont quatre ans de plus que toi. Ne t'inquiète petit frère, tu n'as pas de retard. Tu peux te permettre de prendre une journée si tu en as besoin.

Makuba baissa les yeux en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire et il reprit lentement :

\- Mais je dois progresser, si je veux un jour pouvoir t'aider à la tête de la Kaïba Corp… Toi tu ne te reposais pas quand tu étudiais.

Le regard de Seto s'assombrit et Makuba se demanda une seconde ce qu'il avait pu dire de mal avant que son frère ne reprenne :

\- Je t'interdis de comparer ton rythme avec le mien, tu m'entends ? Et je t'interdis de vouloir reproduire ce rythme. Il m'était imposé par notre beau-père et c'était… Juste inhumain. Makuba. Si je te dis tout ça, c'est justement parce que je sais ce que c'est d'être privé de sommeil, de distraction ou de repas pour pouvoir étudier encore davantage et que je refuse que tu t'infliges la même chose. C'est… C'est de la torture. C'est destructeur. Et c'est contre-productif. Sur le long terme, j'aurais mis deux fois moins de temps à apprendre tout ce qu'ils m'ont bourré dans le crâne s'ils m'avaient juste laissé dormir autant que j'en avais besoin. Je refuse que tu finisses comme moi à avoir juste envie d'utiliser la pile de livres à côté de toi pour te fracasser le crâne avec.

Makuba laissa échapper un léger rire à sa dernière phrase et avoua :

\- C'est vrai que c'est parfois tentant… Mais merci. Je vais faire attention, je te promets.

Il se frotta les yeux et laissa échapper un bâillement avant de reprendre :

\- Il faut au moins que je finisse d'apprendre ma leçon d'économie…

\- Viens d'abord faire autre chose. Tu veux faire une partie d'échecs ? Et je t'aide après à finir de travailler.

Le regard de Makuba s'éclaira et il acquiesça aussitôt, autant emballé par la proposition de jouer avec son frère que d'avoir de l'aide pour finir ses leçons.

Deux heures après, Seto avait gagné trois parties et en avait perdu une contre son frère. Ils s'étaient à nouveau attelés sur la leçon de Makuba. Seto avait été chercher dans son bureau un autre livre d'économie pour l'aider à la lui expliquer, et Makuba admit sans peine que la présence et la patience de son frère rendaient la tâche beaucoup plus facile. Lorsqu'il posa le point final de son exercice, Seto esquissa un sourire :

\- Tu vois. Tu n'as aucun retard, tu en es très largement capable. Il te suffit de décompresser un peu de temps en temps.

Makuba acquiesça d'un signe de tête et souffla :

\- Merci…

D'un geste, il se jeta contre lui et Seto le serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de souffler :

\- Allez, repose-toi maintenant. Et si Roland te met trop de pression pour que tu continues de travailler, envoie-le moi.

Makuba esquissa un sourire en approuvant et Seto sortit de la chambre en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Avant de se coucher, Makuba referma le livre que Seto lui avait ramené et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque pour le ranger. A l'instant où il le plaçait à la verticale, quelque chose glissa entre les feuilles et tomba sur le sol. Makuba reposa le livre et ramassa ce qui en était tombé. Un dessin, fait par une main d'enfant, d'un dragon blanc aux yeux bleus.

* * *

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu !_**

**_Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	3. La courte échelle

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 113ème nuit écriture du Forum francophone pour le thème "Echelle". Le forum est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où on peut discuter, demander de ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

**_Note de l'auteur : Ce texte a été inspiré par le thème imposé, Echelle, qui m'a fait penser à la chanson d'Enrico Macias "La courte échelle". Cette chanson parle normalement d'un parent et de son enfant mais, à quelques mots près, cette chanson parle juste beaucoup trop bien de l'enfance des frères Kaïba. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! ENJOY !_**

* * *

_Quand un enfant vient au monde,_

_Il est souvent démuni._

_Et à peine dans la ronde,_

_Il doit affronter la vie._

\- Il y a plus que nous deux, maintenant.

Makuba se raccrochait à la main de son frère qui portait sur son épaule le sac contenant leurs affaires. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi étaient-ce ces policiers qui étaient venus les chercher à l'école au lieu de leurs parents ? Seto avait eu quelques explications. Après tout, il était grand. Makuba était resté dans une autre pièce avec le chocolat chaud apporté par un policier pendant que d'autres discutaient avec Seto. Makuba avait juste entendu quelques mots. _Parents. Accident de voiture. Des oncles, tantes, grands-parents ? Non, personne ? _Puis Seto l'avait rejoint. Ils lui avaient servi un chocolat chaud à lui aussi avant de les ramener chez eux et de lui dire de mettre dans un sac les affaires qu'ils voulaient absolument garder.

\- J'ai peur, Seto.

\- Je sais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, moi. Tout ira bien.

Est-ce que Seto lui-même avait cru à ses propres mots ? Makuba n'en avait aucune idée. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est que Seto les lui avait dit et que lui, il le croyait. Si Seto lui assurait que tout irait bien, alors il savait que tout irait bien. Ça lui suffisait.

* * *

_Et puis il rencontre un mur,_

_Qui lui barre le chemin_

\- Dégage, demi-portion !

Il avait beau avoir appris rapidement qu'il valait mieux éviter les grands de l'orphelinat, il arrivait parfois que ce soit eux qui le trouvent. Il n'eut pas le temps de descendre de la balançoire avant que l'un d'eux ne l'empoigne et le jette par terre. Il tenta de se relever mais un coup de pied le faucha dans le ventre.

\- Attends, tu vas quand même pas partir aussi vite ? On n'a pas eu le temps de t'expliquer que c'est notre balançoire !

* * *

_Il se tourne vers un plus grand qui lui dit_

_T'en fais pas, je suis là,_

_Pour te faire la courte échelle_

Les grands lui avaient pris un énième jouet. Makuba hurlait pour le récupérer, mais au fond de lui, il savait déjà qu'il ne le reverrait plus. Combien de jouets lui avaient-ils volés depuis qu'ils étaient à l'orphelinat ? Il sauta tout de même désespérément pour le récupérer alors qu'ils le narguaient en se le jetant entre eux.

\- Lâche-le !

Seto avait jailli de nulle part et s'était jeté sur la brute qui faisait deux fois sa taille. Sans que Makuba ne comprenne comment, le pied de Seto faucha les jambes de son adversaire, le faisant tomber en arrière. Pendant sa chute, le poing de son frère s'écrasa contre le nez de l'autre qui s'étala par terre, le visage ensanglanté. En voyant Seto mettre par terre le type de six ans de plus que lui, les autres blanchirent et déguerpirent en laissant le jouet de Makuba. Seto le ramassa et le tendit à son frère.

\- Tiens, c'est à toi.

\- Merci Seto… Où est-ce que tu as appris à te battre comme ça ?

Seto haussa les épaules.

\- Ils ne nous laissent pas le choix. Il faut bien trouver des solutions pour qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles.

* * *

_Je suis né avant toi_

_Pour être là quand il faut_

\- Makuba, cet homme est notre billet de sortie.

\- Godzaburo Kaïba ? C'est un homme d'affaires qui donne de l'argent à l'orphelinat, il est pas là pour adopter…

\- Je m'en occupe.

Seto s'était planté devant Godzaburo avec son visage enfantin derrière lequel seul Makuba pouvait distinguer la rage qui l'animait. Le directeur de l'orphelinat avait bien essayé de le faire partir, mais Godzaburo avait semblé amuser par ce gosse de dix ans qui affirmait pouvoir le battre aux échecs.

\- Je vous propose une partie d'échecs monsieur Kaïba. Et si je gagne, vous nous adoptez mon frère et moi !

\- Tu sais que je suis un champion mondial, mon petit ? Je ne perds jamais. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu pourrais me battre ?

\- Parce que moi non plus, je ne perds jamais.

Godzaburo était arrogant. Naïf. Amusé par l'attitude de Seto, amusé à l'idée de le remettre à sa place. Seto était déterminé. Désespéré, peut-être aussi un peu. Il avait gardé son visage enfantin et mignon et à nouveau, seul Makuba avait distingué au fond de ses yeux la rage de quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à perdre. Et, quand il porta le coup final qui mit Godzaburo en échec et mat, le regard de ce dernier changea. Il ne voyait plus Seto comme un enfant stupide. Seul un génie aurait pu mener une telle partie à son âge, et Godzaburo semblait plus qu'intéressé à l'idée d'adopter un génie.

\- Je suis un homme de parole. Monsieur le directeur, pouvez-vous voir avec mes secrétaires les formalités pour adopter cet enfant et son frère ?

* * *

_C'est la loi de la vie_

_De se faire la courte échelle_

Seto ferma les yeux en enfonçant sa tête dans le coussin de son lit. Même comme ça, les chiffres et les signes arithmétiques continuaient à valser devant ses yeux fermés. Combien d'heures de maths et d'économie venait-il d'enchaîner ? Combien d'insultes et réprimandes de son père adoptif avaient-ils reçues ? Il avait arrêté de compter – cela renforçait l'impression que son cerveau explosait. Il savait que Godzaburo comptait sur lui pour reprendre la Kaïba Corp. Qu'il avait besoin d'emmagasiner des connaissances en un temps record pour être à la hauteur. Que tout ira mieux quand il y sera effectivement parvenu, quand il sera le PDG de l'une des plus grandes multinationales au monde et qu'il pourra offrir à Makuba tout ce qu'il désirera. Seulement, il y avait des jours où il se décourageait. Où les cours étaient trop intenses, les réprimandes trop violentes, où son cerveau d'enfant refusait de subir ce traitement une seule minute de plus. Où il se disait qu'abandonner maintenant était beaucoup plus tentant que ce futur utopique beaucoup trop lointain et incertain pour pouvoir s'y raccrocher. Le secrétaire de Godzaburo lui avait amené un dernier livre oublié et remis par Makuba. Le livre avait instinctivement volé contre le mur et un message en était tombé.

_Cher Seto,_

_Je suis content que tu aies trouvé mon message. Surtout, n'oublie pas grand frère, qu'à nous deux, on sera toujours plus forts qu'eux._

_Makuba._

* * *

_Si l'on veut qu'un de nous,_

_Se retrouve tout en haut_

\- C'était bien tenté, Seto, mais tu pensais réellement que je te laisserai voler ma société les yeux fermés ? Avoue que tu y as cru, pas vrai ? Tu as réussi à t'approprier 49% de la Kaïba Corp, c'est brillant ! Mais tu t'arrêtes ici. Tu retournes à l'orphelinat et tu passeras le reste de ta vie à regretter d'avoir abusé de ma confiance.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se demander ce qu'il avait raté, qui l'avait trahi, ce qu'il avait pu faire de mieux. Makuba avait débarqué dans le bureau de leur beau-père.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! Vous vous souvenez, vous m'aviez donné 2% de la Kaïba Corp ? Seto, je te les offre ! Ils sont à toi, tu possèdes 51% de la société ! La Kaïba Corp, ce n'est plus lui, c'est toi !

Seto et Godzaburo étaient restés sidérés tous les deux, mais Seto avait été le premier à se ressaisir.

\- Vous avez entendu mon frère ? La société m'appartient. Fichez le camp d'ici. La Kaïba Corp, c'est nous !

* * *

_Et quand il se désespère, _

_Le cœur plus ou moins meurtri,_

_Il se tourne vers un plus grand qui lui dit_

_T'en fais pas, je suis là_

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que Pégasus l'avait kidnappé et enfermé au fond de ce cachot ? Il avait vaguement compris pourquoi. Seul un membre de la famille Kaïba peut diriger la Kaïba Corp, et Seto est beaucoup trop expérimenté, sûr de lui et hargneux pour être manipulé. Makuba, lui, faisait une proie rêvée. Qu'est-ce qui allait advenir de lui ? Où était Seto ? Est-ce que Pégasus l'avait attaqué, enfermé, tué ? Est-ce qu'il reverrait un jour autre chose que ce cachot où des chaînes le clouaient au mur ?

\- Makuba.

La voix était beaucoup trop douce pour être celle d'un gardien. Il releva la tête. Seto était de l'autre côté des barreaux de la cellule, son regard choqué mais déterminé posé sur lui.

\- Seto ! C'est bien toi ?

\- Oui, c'est moi petit frère. Allez, laisse-moi le temps de crocheter cette serrure.

* * *

_Les générations se suivent_

_Mais ne se ressemblent pas_

_Ce que tu n'as pas pu vivre,_

_C'est ton fils qui le vivra_

Makuba entra en bâillant dans le salon de leurs appartements, au sommet de la tour de la Kaïba Corp. Seto s'était installé ici dans un fauteuil avec son ordinateur portable – même le dimanche, il continuait de gérer son entreprise d'une main de maître. Sur la table basse devant lui, un paquet cadeau était posé.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Seto releva la tête de son écran.

\- Bon anniversaire petit frère !

\- Je… Tu y as pensé ?

\- Bien sûr. Est-ce que je l'ai déjà oublié une fois ?

\- Non, mais… Tu gères tellement de choses… Je… Merci.

Il déballa le paquet cadeau et découvrit un disque de duel ainsi qu'un jeu de cartes de Duel de Monstre. Par-dessus, Seto avait déposé un papier sur lequel il avait écrit rapidement : « Bon pour des cours de Duel de Monstre offerts par le meilleur duelliste au monde ». Makuba éclata de rire.

\- Tu es dingue ? Ça va te prendre un temps fou de m'apprendre à jouer !

\- Tu connais déjà les bases, tu as juste besoin de quelques cours stratégiques. Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais, devenir un bon duelliste ?

\- Si, bien sûr, mais…

Makuba secoua la tête et se jeta contre Seto en l'enlaçant. D'abord surpris, Seto lui rendit doucement son étreinte.

\- Tu es le meilleur grand frère au monde.

Seto ne répondit rien mais renforça son étreinte. Dans un coin de son esprit, il se remémora son propre douzième anniversaire. Chez Godzaburo qui lui annonçait qu'il était devenu plus grand et donc capable d'ajouter deux heures de physique à ses cours quotidiens. En lui confisquant les derniers jouets qu'il lui restait et en l'obligeant à cacher son propre jeu de Duel de Monstre. Aucun doute. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir franchi tout ça et d'être arrivé là où il en était. Juste parce que cela lui permettait d'offrir à Makuba une autre enfance que celle que lui-même avait eue.

* * *

_Il faut penser chaque fois_

_Que lorsque l'on plante un arbre_

_On ne le plante pas pour soi_

Seto s'appuya plus confortablement dans son fauteuil pendant que, sur ses écrans de gestion, il voyait Makuba apparaître sur l'esplanade pour lancer le tournoi d'inauguration de Kaïba Land. Il avait renoncé à participer au tournoi ou même à l'animation, il y avait trop à faire en organisation. Makuba serait le mieux placé pour gérer ce tournoi en public. Quinze ans s'étaient écoulés depuis ce bac à sable de l'orphelinat dans lequel ils s'étaient jurés de construire ensemble un jour le plus grand parc d'attraction au monde. Aujourd'hui, ils y étaient. Ils l'avaient fait, ils avaient accédé à la direction de la plus grande multinationale au monde et Seto avait accompli tous leurs rêves d'enfants. Il était devenu le meilleur duelliste au monde – ou l'un des meilleurs depuis l'arrivée de Yugi, Makuba vivait son adolescence bercé entre ses cours à domicile qu'il étudiait sans pression ni surmenage, et entre les tournois de Duel de Monstre organisés par la Kaïba Corp. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que Seto avait bâti son empire à son image, qu'il s'était assuré de pouvoir se construire le futur qu'il désirait. Mais c'était faux. Seto n'avait jamais demandé à être un PDG impitoyable, ni même un gestionnaire d'entreprise. Il avait juste demandé à être un duelliste et il s'était offert cette possibilité pour contrebalancer ses obligations de directeur, pour satisfaire au moins un peu les envies de l'enfant qu'il avait été. Mais Seto avait voulu que Makuba soit heureux, et il avait construit son propre futur de façon à ce que Makuba ait l'avenir qu'il désirait. Et il avait réussi. Seto s'était battu depuis toujours pour monter au sommet du monde. Uniquement pour pouvoir ensuite tendre la main à Makuba et l'aider à l'y rejoindre.

* * *

_**Encore une fois, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

_**Si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas d'aller jeter une oreille à la chanson d'Enrico Macias "La courte échelle" qui a inspiré ce texte, elle en vaut cent fois le détour !**_

_**N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**_


	4. Un bloc de glace

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 118ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Mine". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

**_Note de l'auteur : C'est beaucoup trop court et je passe possiblement à côté des trois quarts du potentiel sur une idée pareille mais... Dans mon état de fatigue, je ne ferai pas mieux ? J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas, ça me fait quand même plaisir de revenir sur ce recueil. Enjoy !_**

* * *

\- Salut ! lança Makuba en entrant dans le bureau de son frère.

Seto leva les yeux vers lui mais, avant d'avoir pu lui répondre, Makuba fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien, répondit Seto. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

\- Tu as mauvaise mine. Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse.

La remarque de Makuba le surprit. Il avait toujours su décrypter ses émotions, parfois avant que lui-même ne les reconnaisse ou les admette totalement. La plupart des personnes qui le connaissait le décrivait comme un bloc de glace sans sentiment visible. Il comprenait assez bien pourquoi, il avait appris depuis toujours à masquer ses émotions. A la disparition de leurs parents, quand il avait dû masquer sa peur et sa tristesse pour pouvoir être crédible en assurant à Makuba que tout irait bien. A l'orphelinat, quand seule sa rage de s'en sortir parvenait à dissuader les brutes de s'en prendre à Makuba et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas permettre de leur montrer quoi que ce soit d'autre. Chez leur père adoptif, quand la moindre marque de fatigue, de désespoir ou de souffrance était étouffée par des réprimandes encore plus violentes et fréquentes que s'il n'avait rien laissé voir. Devant ses employés et ses partenaires, où seule son apparence de bloc de glace insensible compensait son physique d'adolescent de 17 ans. Devant Pégasus, où aucune réaction ou parole n'aurait de toute façon pu exprimer son effondrement quand il avait compris qu'il avait échoué à sauver Makuba. Seule l'absence de sentiments visibles lui avait permis d'arriver là où il en était aujourd'hui, et pourtant, Makuba arrivait encore à le décrypter. A discerner des cernes un peu plus marqués que la veille, un regard un peu plus las ou des tremblements de fatigue imperceptibles pour quiconque d'autre.

Peut-être parce que c'était son frère et qu'ils avaient toujours tout affronté ensemble. Peut-être parce que seule la sécurité de Makuba avait réussi à lui faire perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. Quand Noah lui avait fait un lavage de cerveau et qu'il l'avait supplié de retrouver sa raison et de se souvenir de l'équipe qu'ils formaient tous les deux – parce qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de le perdre. Quand les pilleurs de l'ombre l'avaient enlevé et que sa rage s'était mélangée de façon beaucoup trop visible à son inquiétude lorsqu'il leur avait ordonné de le relâcher. Lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé à la sortie du château de Pégasus après avoir cru qu'il l'avait perdu pour toujours et qu'il n'avait pu que le serrer dans ses bras pour dissimuler autant que possible ses tremblements et ses larmes de soulagement. Si le monde entier le connaissait comme un bloc de glace insensible, Makuba restait celui qui l'avait vu s'effondrer des dizaines de fois. Et celui grâce à qui il était parvenu à se reconstruire à chaque fois.

* * *

**_N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	5. L'informatique c'est fantastique

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 121ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Récursif". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

**_Note de l'auteur : Le thème était un appel à mon métier de développeuse, récursif étant un mot désignant un bout de code qui s'appelle lui-même en boucle jusqu'à avoir résolu le problème pour lequel il a été codé. Du coup, c'était un appel à la Kaïba Corp et... La fatigue aidant, je me suis retrouvée à coder le système des disques de duel. Oups ?_**

* * *

Makuba s'appuya dans son fauteuil à côté de Seto en esquissant un sourire.

\- Les duels ont commencé dans tout BatailleVille maintenant ! Les disques de duels vont être un vrai succès !

\- Ils ont tout pour l'être, approuva Seto. Ils apportent un réalisme sans précédent aux duels et ce côté est tout aussi intéressant que la mobilité et le fait de pouvoir livrer un duel n'importe où.

\- C'est vrai que les hologrammes sont impressionnants. Comment tu as fait ? C'est quoi, la principale différence avec les arènes ?

\- Les arènes ont été développées avec la technologie d'illusions de Pégasus. Et… Son domaine premier était l'image – juste l'image. Il avait sur un point surélevé de ses arènes des capteurs qui analysaient l'image de la carte et faisaient apparaître l'image la plus fidèle possible par rapport à ce qui était scanné.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que fonctionnent les disques ?

\- Sur le premier côté, si. A moins de changer toutes les cartes du jeu pour les équiper de puces électroniques, on ne peut pas se passer de scanner l'image. Mais à la différence des arènes, je ne me contente pas de l'afficher en 3D sur le terrain. Nos satellites stockent les informations des milliers de cartes qui existent. Quand une carte est posée sur l'interface et que l'image est scannée, le système d'hologrammes interroge le satellite pour avoir les informations de la carte correspondante. Et le satellite lui renvoie tout : Son nom, son effet, mais aussi son type, la moindre particularité physique trop insignifiante sur la carte mais qui mérite d'apparaître quand même, l'odeur et le cri les plus appropriés. Les projecteurs d'hologrammes n'ont plus qu'à appliquer les informations qu'ils reçoivent.

\- Comment ça peut être aussi rapide ? Trouver la carte, interroger le satellite…

\- Chaque bout de code a été optimisé au maximum. Les disques de duel contiennent en mémoire les images de toutes les cartes. Ce sont donc eux directement qui se chargent de trouver la carte correspondante. Au début, je voulais faire une recherche pixel par pixel, et carte par carte : Pour la carte scannée, le système compare le premier pixel à celui de la première carte dans sa base. Si ça correspond, il passe au pixel suivant, sinon, il passe à la carte suivante. Et ce jusqu'à trouver une carte dont chaque pixel correspond. Mais ça prenait beaucoup trop de temps. Même un système informatique, analyser des milliards de pixels sur des milliers de cartes, on arrivait facilement à plusieurs minutes de traitement.

\- Alors comment tu as fait ?

\- En inversant les calculs. Plutôt que de trouver la carte qui correspond parfaitement, il est beaucoup plus rapide de supprimer toutes celles qui n'y correspondent pas du tout. Du coup, pour le premier pixel de la carte, le système ne la compare pas avec la première de sa base de données, mais avec toutes. Il y a environ 4000 cartes du jeu, les systèmes informatiques permettent de faire 4000 calculs à une vitesse éclair. Toutes les cartes dont le pixel ne correspond pas sont supprimées. Supposons qu'à ce stade, il en reste donc 500. Le deuxième pixel est analysé et comparé aux 500 cartes restantes. On en supprime encore 400. Et ainsi de suite. La fonction est récursive, elle tient en quelques lignes et s'appelle elle-même tant qu'il ne reste pas qu'une seule carte. Au final elle atteint rarement les 5000 tours de boucle, ça reste faisable en quelques dizaines de millisecondes.

\- Tu arrives à atteindre rapidement une seule carte ? s'étonna Makuba. Le fond des cartes se ressemble beaucoup, tu dois mettre des centaines de pixels à différencier toutes celles qui ont par exemple un ciel en fond derrière le monstre…

\- C'est pour ça que je ne prends pas la ligne de pixel du haut mais celle en plein milieu de la carte. Celle où le monstre est rapidement dessiné. Je dépasse rarement les 10 pixels avant de n'avoir qu'une seule carte. Ensuite, il ne faut plus compter que les quelques secondes d'échanges avec le satellite pour avoir toutes les informations et les faire apparaître.

\- Wahou, souffla Makuba. Comment tu fais pour penser à tout ça ? Envisager toutes les solutions pour trouver la meilleure ?

Seto réfléchit quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Ça me paraît logique. Je suppose que je fais ça depuis toujours dans des parties d'échecs, trouver le moyen le plus sûr et fiable de gagner. C'est pareil ici. Je devais gagner du temps de traitement, j'ai envisagé toutes les solutions pour prendre celle qui en économisait le plus.

\- Ça reste impressionnant.

\- Tu n'aurais pas de mal à apprendre à coder si tu le voulais, nota Seto. Ce n'est que l'apprentissage d'une langue couplé à de la logique.

\- Hmm… Pourquoi pas après la fin du tournoi ? Tu m'as nommé commissaire et je ne vais pas avoir le temps de tout faire, je dois retourner sur le terrain pour faire régner l'ordre.

Seto esquissa un sourire.

\- Alors file. Et fais attention à toi.

\- Tu me connais !

Makuba fila dans l'ascenseur de la Kaïba Corp. Apprendre à coder. Devenir aussi doué que son frère et rivaliser d'ingéniosité avec lui. Proposer autant que lui de nouveaux produits qui permettraient à la Kaïba Corp de révolutionner les jeux existants. L'idée était définitivement beaucoup trop tentante.

* * *

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu. Et que ça vous a donné envie de coder (Amenez-vous, on a des cookies !)_**

**_N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	6. Ça n'est jamais arrivé

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 122ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Jamais". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Makuba entra dans le bureau de son frère. Déjà vide. Seto devait déjà être en réunion, il commençait toujours à travailler longtemps avant que Makuba lui-même ne s'installe ici pour faire ses devoirs dans la même pièce que son frère. Il finissait de sortir ses affaires quand le téléphone de son frère sonna. Makuba fronça les sourcils. Habituellement, quand son frère s'absentait en journée, il redirigeait ses appels vers son téléphone portable ou ses secrétaires. Intrigué, Makuba passa de l'autre côté du bureau de son frère pour décrocher.

\- Makuba Kaïba, j'écoute ?

\- Bonjour Monsieur Makuba ! Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, je suis le chef de service du développement de produits. Plusieurs chefs et moi-même avions réunion avec votre frère il y a dix minutes mais nous ne le trouvons nulle part. Sauriez-vous ce qu'il en est, s'il a été retardé ?

Makuba resta dubitatif quelques secondes avant de se reprendre :

\- Je croyais qu'il était déjà avec vous. Vous voulez bien me laisser cinq minutes ? Je vais voir si je le trouve et je vous recontacte. Juste, vous pouvez me rappeler l'objet de cette réunion ?

\- Il s'agissait de définir les priorités de développement pour les deux mois à venir, pour que la roadmap soit prête vendredi soir.

\- Très bien, merci. Je vous tiens au courant.

\- Merci à vous monsieur.

Makuba raccrocha et secoua la souris de l'ordinateur de son frère pour afficher son emploi du temps. L'écran ne se ralluma pas. L'ordinateur était éteint. Makuba l'alluma et se souvint rapidement du mot de passe que Seto lui avait confié un jour – au cas où. Son absence ici, son ordinateur éteint, son téléphone déprogrammé… Tout criait que Seto n'avait pas encore mis les pieds dans son bureau aujourd'hui. Makuba accéda rapidement à son emploi du temps. Aucune autre réunion que celle pour laquelle il était attendu – et à laquelle il brillait par son absence. Pris d'un doute, Makuba ressortit du bureau, se dirigea vers les ascenseurs et remonta au dernier étage de la Kaïba Corp. Quand ils avaient pris le contrôle de la société, Seto avait fait aménager le dernier étage pour qu'il leur serve d'appartements. Plus de bureaux, plus de salles de réunions, juste un salon, une cuisine, plusieurs chambres et autant de salles de bains mitoyennes. Makuba se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère à laquelle il frappa.

\- Seto ?

Aucune réponse. Il frappa à nouveau un peu plus fort et, n'obtenant toujours aucune réponse, il utilisa son passe pour déverrouiller la porte magnétique et entrer dans la chambre.

Makuba resta figé quelques secondes. Seto était là, étendu dans son lit, sur le dos. Un ordinateur portable était posé sur lui, probablement abandonné quand Seto s'était effondré de fatigue alors qu'il essayait de travailler encore un peu. Sa respiration sifflante et régulière lui assurait qu'il allait bien et qu'il dormait, trop profondément pour avoir été réveillé par les légers coups à la porte ou le bruit de l'ouverture. A côté de lui, son téléphone portable qui lui servait de réveil était éteint – probablement déchargé. Son réveil n'avait pas sonné et, parce que Seto manquait bien trop cruellement de sommeil, il ne s'était pas réveillé à l'heure sans ça.

Makuba se rapprocha de lui, prit délicatement l'ordinateur portable et le reposa au sol. Il tendit la main vers l'épaule de son frère avant d'hésiter, puis de se raviser. Si ni les coups à la porte, ni le poids de l'ordinateur subitement enlevé ne l'avaient réveillé, c'est qu'il dormait profondément. Trop profondément pour qu'il n'en ait pas besoin. Makuba hésita encore quelques secondes avant de recouvrir son frère avec la couette échouée au pied du lit et de ressortir silencieusement de la chambre.

Il redescendit dans le bureau de Seto et rappela le chef de service :

\- Monsieur Makuba ! Vous avez des nouvelles de votre frère ?

\- Oui. Il a eu un empêchement de dernière minute, rien de grave mais il ne sera pas disponible ce matin. Vous disiez que la réunion avait pour but d'avoir une roadmap pour vendredi ? Il a deux heures de libre jeudi après-midi, vous seriez disponibles pour reprogrammer la réunion à ce moment-là ?

\- Oui, bien sûr monsieur. Je vous remercie de m'avoir tenu au courant.

\- Pas de quoi.

Makuba raccrocha et vérifia l'emploi du temps de Seto. Sa prochaine réunion n'était qu'à 15 heures – il aviserait s'il n'était toujours pas réveillé d'ici là. Il ne mit pas longtemps à remettre la main sur la liste de choses à faire que son frère préparait minutieusement tous les soirs pour le lendemain. _Envoyer toutes les candidatures reçues pour les différents postes à pourvoir à leur DRH et aux responsables des services concernés_. Il pouvait s'en occuper. Il s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil de son frère et se connecta à la boite mail créée pour recevoir les candidatures. Avant d'avoir pu ouvrir le premier email, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Oui ?

Un secrétaire entra avec une liasse de papiers dans la main.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Makuba. Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, monsieur Kaïba m'avait demandé hier soir de passer plusieurs commandes de fournitures. J'aurais besoin de sa signature sur les bons de commandes.

Makuba réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Donnez-les moi, je vais les signer.

\- Vous… Sauf votre respect, monsieur, vous êtes sûr que…

\- Je suis le vice-président de la Kaïba Corporation et en tant que tel, je suis habilité à remplacer mon frère quand il n'est pas disponible. C'est le cas aujourd'hui. Ma signature ou la sienne, cela n'a pas de différence. Donc soit vous attendez qu'il soit disponible au risque de vous attirer ses foudres car les commandes vont prendre une journée de retard, soit vous me donnez ces documents et ils partent dans une heure.

Le secrétaire parut hésiter avant d'acquiescer et d'amener les documents à Makuba qui les parcourut du regard avant de les signer. Il les lui remit au moment où le téléphone sonnait à nouveau.

\- Oui ?

\- Bonjour Monsieur, j'ai un appel de la société Electric Design, notre partenaire qui nous fournit les composants électroniques des disques de duel. Ils désiraient parler à monsieur Kaïba, puis-je tout de même vous les transférer ?

\- Oui, passez-les moi.

Makuba prit l'appel et se présenta rapidement à l'interlocuteur. Il écouta attentivement sa demande – révisions de leurs contrats, changement de certains matériaux – et Makuba nota à une vitesse grand V tout ce qu'il lui disait avant d'expliquer :

\- Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous donner de réponse définitive dès maintenant. J'ai tout noté, vous permettez que je transfère le message à Seto Kaïba et il vous rappellera dès qu'il sera disponible ?

Il conclut rapidement la conversation en promettant de passer les informations à son frère et raccrocha. Son regard revint vers l'écran, où quinze emails étaient arrivés le temps de la conversation. Il les déchiffra rapidement et les rangea dans les multiples dossiers de la boite de réception de son frère tout en les marquant comme non-lus pour qu'il en prenne lui-même connaissance. Il avait beau être censé pouvoir assurer l'intérim, il devait admettre que certains sujets le dépassaient et qu'il ne pouvait que temporiser en attendant que Seto soit réveillé.

Il finit de les ranger et revint à la boite mail gérant les candidatures en étouffant un grognement de frustration. Cela n'aurait dû lui prendre que quelques minutes, mais il y était depuis près d'une heure avec toutes ces interruptions. Il parvint à traiter et transférer deux candidatures avant que le téléphone ne sonne à nouveau.

\- Oui ?

\- Bonjour monsieur Makuba, pardon de vous déranger. Les directeurs du SAV et moi-même aurions besoin de faire un point urgent avec votre frère. Son assistante nous a dit qu'il était occupé toute la journée mais…

\- Et c'est le cas. Si c'est urgent et qu'il a besoin d'avoir certaines informations aujourd'hui, vous lui envoyez un email. Sinon vous retournez demander à l'assistante que vous avez essayé de contourner un rendez-vous avec lui dans le courant de la semaine.

\- Je… Oui monsieur.

Le téléphone raccrocha et Makuba laissa échapper un long soupir d'agacement. Comment Seto faisait-il pour tenir à ce rythme ? Est-ce que son caractère intraitable était une carapace pour s'assurer que seules les personnes ne pouvant plus faire autrement s'adresseraient à lui ? Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'il avait pris la place de son frère et il avait… Transféré deux CV. Même s'il s'était démené pour organiser le travail de son frère, répartir les réunions et gérer les imprévus, il n'avait quasiment pas avancé sur sa liste de choses à faire. Il ouvrit le troisième email de candidature quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Makuba leva un œil agacé, qui s'éclaira rapidement de soulagement.

\- Seto ! Bien dormi ?

Son frère avait troqué son habituel costume impeccable contre une simple chemise à manches courtes et un pantalon noir, et ses cheveux étaient légèrement décoiffés, signe qu'il s'était préparé à la hâte.

\- Trop dormi, grommela-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? Bon sang, il est déjà 10 heures et…

\- Et tu avais besoin de dormir, compléta Makuba. Ça n'arrive jamais que tu te permettes de dormir aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.

\- Je ne peux pas me le permettre ! Bon sang, j'avais une réunion à huit heures et…

\- Et elle est repoussée à jeudi après-midi, termina Makuba d'une voix rassurante en se levant pour faire face à son frère. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour que ton absence passe inaperçue, j'ai décalé ta réunion, répondit au téléphone et aux emails quand je pouvais le faire et pris les messages sinon. Seto… C'est pas grave, je te le jure. J'ai assuré l'intendance et personne n'aura besoin de savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas là.

Seto resta silencieux en sondant le regard de son frère. Sa dernière phrase avait fait mouche. Parce que Makuba savait que son frère avait gardé de son éducation par Godzaburo l'obligation d'être toujours à la hauteur. Qu'ils savaient tous les deux que les réunions, emails ou appels manqués seraient rattrapables sans trop de problèmes mais que rattraper sa réputation si le bruit courait qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé serait beaucoup plus difficile. Seto posa le plat de sa main contre son front, comme s'il essayait de mettre ses pensées en ordre malgré le réveil à la hâte.

\- Ça n'arrive jamais que je ne me réveille pas, bon sang… murmura-t-il.

\- Et à part pour nous deux, ça n'est jamais arrivé, continua Makuba. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça t'a fait du bien de dormir, au moins ?

D'abord surpris par la question, Seto réalisa que, passé la frayeur d'avoir manqué le début de sa journée et la précipitation en se levant, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Comme si sa tête avait éternellement été dans le brouillard et qu'il ne le réalisait que maintenant que cette sensation avait disparu. Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- Je suppose, oui. Je… Merci. D'avoir géré en m'attendant.

\- J'ai pas fait grand-chose, avoua Makuba.

\- Tu as temporisé le temps que je revienne et c'est déjà énorme, répondit Seto. Merci petit frère.

Il lui passa affectueusement une main dans les cheveux et, avant que Makuba n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, le ventre de son frère gargouilla violemment. _Bien sûr_, pensa Makuba. Seto ne se permettait jamais d'être en retard parce qu'il dormait, alors être en retard pour pouvoir manger…

\- Va t'asseoir et commence à dépiler tout ce que je t'ai laissé, sourit Makuba. Je te ramène un petit-déjeuner.

\- Tu n'es pas obli…

\- Seto ! s'exclama Makuba. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as besoin de manger et de dormir ! Deux heures à ta place m'ont suffi à comprendre pourquoi tu n'arrivais jamais à arrêter de travailler avant minuit, alors laisse-moi au moins t'aider à ne pas mourir de faim ou de sommeil. Ça t'irait comme deal ? On laisse tout le monde croire que ça n'arrive jamais que tu dormes ou manges au lieu de travailler, et moi je t'aide à le faire quand même ?

Seto laissa échapper un ricanement amusé face à la proposition de son frère et lui ébouriffa à nouveau les cheveux dans un geste affectueux.

\- Ça m'irait, finit-il par admettre. Réveille-moi quand même la prochaine fois.

\- Même pas en rêve !

Makuba était reparti du bureau en direction de leurs cuisines avant que Seto n'ait pu protester.

* * *

**_En espérant que ça vous ait plu !_**

**_N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	7. Captivité en 10x100 mots

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 122ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Chaîne". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Il avait cru s'échapper. Il avait cru trouver de l'aide auprès de Yugi et ses amis. Mais Kemo l'avait rattrapé, bâillonné et emmené avec lui pendant les quelques secondes où ceux qui avaient promis de l'aider regardaient ailleurs. Il l'avait ramené dans le château, dans un cachot froid, sombre. Il s'était débattu mais n'avait pas réussi à empêcher Kémo de lui attacher deux chaînes autour des chevilles pour le maintenir à proximité du mur. Il avait froid. Soif. Mal. Peur aussi. Mais il savait que son frère viendrait le chercher. Dans quelques heures, quelques jours, son frère viendrait l'arracher d'ici.

* * *

La grille s'était ouverte et il avait sursauté. De surprise, mais aussi d'espoir de voir Seto. Mais Kémo était entré. Il s'était tassé contre le mur du cachot – seul endroit contre lequel les chaînes l'autorisaient à se blottir. Kémo l'avait soulevé par le col, insulté, frappé et Makuba avait rapidement arrêté d'essayer de se protéger. Il était retombé, prostré sur le sol et, alors que les coups continuaient à tomber, une pensée s'imposa dans son esprit. Un jour, son frère également entrerait dans la cellule pour le protéger et massacrer Kémo. Et cette certitude omniprésente atténuait la douleur. Un peu.

* * *

Il était encore étendu sur le sol quand la grille s'était rouverte. Il s'était crispé instinctivement. Pas encore, pas maintenant. Il avait encore trop mal pour supporter d'autres coups. Mais Pégasus s'était accroupi à côté de lui et lui avait proposé de l'eau. Il n'avait hésité qu'une seconde avant d'accepter le verre qu'il avait descendu d'une traite, apaisant à peine sa gorge desséchée. Pégasus lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur de lui. Pas s'il obéissait, pas s'il lui faisait confiance. Le regard de Makuba était resté méfiant. Pégasus était reparti avec le reste de la bouteille d'eau.

* * *

Il ne s'était pas relevé du dernier passage de Kémo. Il était resté étendu sur le sol, dans la position qui appuyait le moins sur le bleu qui grossissait au niveau de sa cheville. Il avait dû finir par s'endormir. Quand il s'était réveillé, Pégasus était à côté de lui et lui proposait de l'eau tout en posant de la glace sur sa cheville. La douleur s'était atténuée, il avait pu s'asseoir, boire, écouter Pégasus répéter qu'il n'avait pas à le craindre. Il aurait presque pu y croire – s'il n'y avait pas eu les chaînes qui compressaient sa cheville blessée.

* * *

Mon frère viendra me délivrer. Tant pis si cette phrase avait dissuadé Pégasus de le laisser boire, cette fois-ci. Seto ne l'abandonnerait jamais et Pégasus ne le ferait pas céder. Il ne lui obéirait pas. Il ne le laisserait pas contrôler la Kaïba Corp par son intermédiaire. Même si Pégasus était la seule personne qui ne venait pas ici pour lui faire mal. Même s'il commençait à soupirer de soulagement quand il voyait que c'était lui qui entrait dans la cellule. Même si, en comparaison de Kémo, il appréciait beaucoup trop la compagnie de quelqu'un qui ne le frappait pas.

* * *

Il avait à nouveau rouvert le collier qui contenait la photo de son frère. Il en avait de plus en plus besoin, ces derniers temps. Pas pour se persuader qu'il viendrait le chercher, non. Ça il n'en doutait pas. Mais pour se souvenir de lui. Pour se souvenir de sa voix, de son ton calme et rassurant. Se souvenir de la façon dont il aurait été traité avec lui. Se persuader que ce que Pégasus faisait n'était pas normal. Se rappeler qu'il ne devait pas l'apprécier, s'accrocher à ses paroles rassurantes. Se souvenir qu'il ne devait pas lui faire confiance.

* * *

Il avait craqué. Il était arrivé plusieurs fois qu'il ne se relève pas physiquement des passages à tabac de Kémo. C'était la première fois qu'il ne s'en relevait pas psychologiquement. Qu'il fondait en larmes devant Pégasus en le suppliant d'arrêter et de détacher ses chaînes. En lui promettant qu'il obéirait, qu'il ferait ce qu'il voudrait tant qu'il le faisait sortir d'ici. Pégasus lui avait promis qu'il faisait des progrès et qu'il pourrait sortir, bientôt, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour le consoler. Aussitôt, Makuba s'était haï lui-même. Pour avoir craqué. Pour avoir beaucoup trop apprécié ce geste.

* * *

Il avait perdu, il le savait. La photo de Seto dans son collier lui apportait toujours du réconfort. La certitude qu'il viendrait le chercher, moins qu'au début. Le souvenir de lui, presque plus du tout. Il pouvait se souvenir de sa voix, de son attitude envers lui et se souvenir que ça n'avait rien à voir avec Pégasus. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir des gestes affectueux de réconfort pour les comparer à ceux de Pégasus. Seto n'avait jamais été tactile. Pégasus, si, et sa présence était le seul réconfort qu'il avait. Il s'était attaché à lui. Il avait perdu.

* * *

Makuba. Il n'avait pas relevé la tête en entendant quelqu'un approcher, mais la voix de Seto l'avait fait sursauter. Son frère était là, de l'autre côté de la grille, son regard choqué posé sur lui. En quelques mots, pour lui assurer que tout irait bien, pour lui interdire de bouger et de se blesser sur les chaînes, il lui rappelle ce que Pégasus lui faisait oublier. Pourquoi il avait toujours cru en lui, pourquoi il lui faisait confiance plus qu'à quiconque. Pourquoi rien de ce que faisait Pégasus n'était acceptable. Et une part de lui a honte d'avoir autant douté.

* * *

Il s'était réveillé en sursaut. Il avait encore fait un cauchemar. Il se reblottit contre son frère. A force de se réveiller en hurlant en permanence, Seto avait fini par dormir avec lui pour le rassurer. Seto était resté près de lui depuis leur retour. Pour le soigner. Pour lui assurer qu'il ne pouvait rien face à Pégasus, qu'il avait été torturé et que personne n'aurait pu résister à un tel traitement. Pour lui faire tous les câlins qui lui avaient trop manqué. Pour lui assurer qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais quelqu'un poser la main sur lui ou les séparer.

* * *

**_En espérant que ça vous ait plu !_**

**_Si vous vous posez la question par rapport au titre... Oui, chaque paragraphe fait 100 mots tout rond. Le format m'a un peu bloquée pour dire tout ce que j'aurais eu à dire sur le sujet, mais j'espère avoir fait ressortir le principal ?_**

**_N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	8. Première nuit

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 123ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Apotropaïque". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Seto avait défait les affaires de Makuba, puis les siennes, dans la chambre de l'orphelinat qu'on leur avait attribuée. Leurs vêtements dans un placard, les quelques livres et jeux qu'ils avaient tenu à conserver sur une étagère, leurs doudous respectifs dans leurs lits. En posant son propre ours en peluche, Seto se demanda pourquoi il y était autant attaché. Il était trop grand pour jouer avec ou lui parler mais chez ses parents, il avait toujours continué à le prendre dans ses bras pour s'endormir, presque par habitude. Et, quand il se coucha pour leur première nuit à l'orphelinat, par réflexe, il le prit dans ses bras. Et il réalisa pour la première fois le pouvoir apaisant que cette peluche avait sur lui. Le réconfort qu'il lui apportait, la certitude d'être en sécurité et que cet ours le protégeait de tout et de tout le monde. Instinctivement, il le serra plus fort que d'habitude en s'endormant.

* * *

Godzaburo lui avait confisqué ses jouets. Tous ses jouets, tous ses livres qui n'étaient pas des manuels, toutes ses figurines. Et son ours en peluche. Il s'était surpris lui-même en réalisant que c'était ce qui lui brisait le plus le cœur et avait tenté de se défendre :

\- Pourquoi vous ne le laissez pas ? C'est pas un jouet ! Je dors juste avec…

\- Un futur PDG n'a pas besoin de vulgaire doudou, Seto ! avait répondu Godzaburo. Peu importe la façon dont tu considères cette peluche, tu es trop grand pour avoir besoin d'un quelconque objet apotropaïque qui te rassurerait !

Seto n'avait pas demandé la définition d'apotropaïque, il se doutait qu'il n'aurait récolté que quelques heures de cours de français en plus. Il avait arrêté de protester et s'était résigné en voyant les hommes de Godzaburo emmener la quasi-totalité de sa chambre.

Il n'aurait pas pensé que son doudou lui manquerait autant, pourtant, il sut au bout de quelques minutes qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir tranquillement ce soir-là. Parce qu'il était trop épuisé psychologiquement, trop sous pression, et que son doudou aurait pu atténuer ces sensations et le réconforter. Mais il était définitivement seul dans ce lit qui lui paraissait trop grand. Il se releva et rouvrit le tiroir dans lequel il avait rangé le dessin du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus dessiné par Makuba. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait en serrant ce dessin contre lui.

* * *

\- Bon anniversaire Seto ! s'exclama Makuba en lui tendant un petit paquet.

D'abord surpris, Seto esquissa un sourire en prenant le paquet.

\- Merci. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Pas grand-chose, vraiment, je l'ai fait vite fait. Ouvre-le !

Seto déballa le cadeau et sortit un collier. Au bout de la cordelette, un cadre vitré laissait voir l'envers de deux cartes de duel de monstres. Remarquant un mécanisme pour l'ouvrir au milieu, Seto le déplia. L'intérieur contenait une photo de Makuba, assez ancienne, lors d'une partie d'échecs qu'ils avaient jouée tous les deux à l'orphelinat.

\- Je me suis fait le même, expliqua Makuba en montrant un collier identique autour de son cou, avec la photo de toi prise pendant cette partie. Je… Il te plaît ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Le regard de Seto était resté fixé sur le collier et la photo qu'il contenait. Il reprit ses esprits et lui sourit en lui jurant qu'il était parfait, avant de le mettre autour de son cou. Il le garda toute la journée et, le soir, en se couchant, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas envie de l'enlever. Que ce collier, ce qu'il représentait, la présence et l'attention de son frère, représentait tout ce à quoi il tenait le plus. Et, quand il s'endormit avec une main refermée dessus, il se sentait plus apaisé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis cette soirée où Godzaburo lui avait confisqué ses jouets et son doudou.

* * *

Makuba n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais la fatigue l'emportait de plus en plus. Au fond de ce cachot trop sombre et trop silencieux, il avait perdu le fil du temps. Y avait-il eu seulement quelques heures ou déjà plusieurs jours ? Dans tous les cas, c'était la première fois qu'il sentait l'épuisement l'envahir et il tenta de trouver une position confortable. Les chaînes autour de ses chevilles lui faisaient toujours aussi mal. Le sol était toujours aussi dur, froid et humide. Dans un réflexe, il ouvrit le collier qu'il portait et qui contenait la photo de Seto. Peu importe s'il était désormais enfermé de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus s'enfuir tout seul. Ce collier autour de son cou le rassurait, le protégeait contre Pégasus, et lui rappelait à chaque seconde que son frère ne l'abandonnerait pas, qu'il viendrait le chercher et l'arracher d'ici.

* * *

**_J'ai rien relu et je suis trop fatiguée pour savoir quoi en penser, je vous laisse me le dire dans une review ?_**

**_En espérant que ça vous ait plu !_**


	9. Partenaires de jeux

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 130ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Fille". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

**_Note de l'auteur : Ce truc est un peu aléatoire, parti d'une idée bizarre pendant la Nuit du FoF sans trop savoir ce que je voulais en faire, et il aurait certainement mérité plus d'investissement de ma part dessus. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira ?_**

* * *

Seto releva les yeux de son assiette quand la sonnerie du téléphone de Makuba résonna pour la dixième fois du repas. Ce n'était qu'un _bip_ discret annonçant l'arrivée d'un SMS, mais la répétition et les réactions de Makuba qui s'emparait aussitôt du téléphone pour esquisser un sourire devant le message et répondre aussitôt finissaient par l'interpeller. Lorsque Makuba reposa son téléphone sur la table après avoir répondu, il releva les yeux vers Seto et croisa son regard. D'abord surpris, puis rougissant légèrement, il finit par lâcher :

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est quand même pas toi qui va me faire une remarque sur le fait d'avoir son téléphone à table !

Seto esquissa un sourire amusé devant sa défense. Effectivement, il aurait besoin de beaucoup trop de mauvaise foi pour réprimander son frère, lui-même passant la totalité de leurs repas à lire ses emails ou répondre à ses messages sur son propre téléphone.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, répondit Seto. Ça me surprend juste. Je ne te vois jamais échanger autant avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

\- C'est la seule chose de moi que tu n'as jamais remarqué ?

Seto resta interdit quelques secondes devant sa réplique et Makuba devint encore plus rouge.

\- Excuse-moi, reprit-il, je voulais pas dire ça. Je lui répondrai quand on aura fini de manger.

\- Je t'ai dit que ça ne me dérangeait pas, soupira Seto. Ça m'intriguait juste.

Le regard honteux de Makuba resta vissé sur son assiette et un silence tomba avant d'être rompu par la nouvelle arrivée d'un SMS. Si Makuba avait louché vers le téléphone aussitôt, il hésita tout de même quelques secondes avant de revenir vers son assiette.

\- Makuba. Réponds-lui si c'est important pour toi.

Makuba n'hésita qu'une seconde de plus avant de s'emparer du téléphone. A nouveau, un sourire amusé et attendri apparut sur son visage en lisant le message et Seto se fit la remarque qu'il n'avait plus vu son frère sourire de cette façon depuis longtemps. Est-ce qu'il avait raison, est-ce que vraiment il avait fermé les yeux, par manque de temps ou d'intérêt, sur les sujets ou les personnes qui rendaient son frère heureux ? Peu importe. Il supposait qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour qu'il tente de se rattraper.

\- Je peux au moins savoir de qui il s'agit ?

\- Une amie. Je t'ai déjà parlé d'elle, en plus. On joue souvent ensemble à un jeu vidéo en ligne, tu m'avais demandé à qui je parlais l'autre jour.

Seto acquiesça légèrement, se souvenant effectivement de la scène, avant de reprendre :

\- Et tu avais déjà refusé de me dire d'où tu connaissais cette fille à ce moment-là.

\- C'est une amie, c'est tout ! On s'est rencontrés à BatailleVille pendant le tournoi mais elle habite loin, donc on joue ensemble et on s'envoie des messages. C'est quoi cet interrogatoire, d'abord ?

\- Ça m'étonne juste que tu ne veuilles pas me dire comment elle s'appelle.

\- Ça t'avancerait à quelque chose de le savoir ?

Seto réfléchit quelques secondes à la question avant de confirmer :

\- Non, en effet. La seule chose qui m'aurait posé problème, c'est si tu étais devenu ami avec ce crétin de Wheeler. Si tu me dis qu'il s'agit d'une fille, alors je suppose que je peux avoir la conscience tranquille.

Makuba ne répondit rien mais replongea subitement dans la réponse qu'il tapait sur son téléphone.

* * *

\- Je suis en haut de la map, je viens t'aider, essaie de les retenir le temps que j'arrive !

Joey passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte du bureau, dans lequel Sérénity pianotait frénétiquement sur le clavier, le regard vissé sur le jeu à l'écran devant elle. Sa tête était surplombée d'un épais micro-casque lui permettant d'échanger avec ses partenaires de jeu, mais Joey avait rapidement remarqué qu'elle ne l'utilisait à l'évidence que pour dialoguer avec un partenaire habituel.

\- Yeah, bien joué ! s'exclama Sérénity. Encore une de gagnée !

Remarquant que son frère l'observait, elle reprit :

\- Je te laisse, je rejouerai peut-être plus tard. A bientôt !

Sérénity enleva son casque et se retourna vers Joey.

\- Tu jouais avec qui ? demanda Joey. Toujours ce même gars ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien. C'est juste que tu passes énormément de temps en ligne avec lui. Je… C'est juste un partenaire de jeu ou…

\- Oui bien sûr ! Bien sûr, confirma Sérénity en rigolant légèrement. Il y a rien entre nous. Rien à part les jeux vidéos.

\- Tant mieux ! Le premier qui ose lorgner sur toi aura affaire à moi ! Tu as dit qu'il s'appelait comment, déjà, ce gars ?

\- Je l'ai pas dit.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne veux rien dire à ton grand-frère adoré ? demanda Joey en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa sœur.

\- Parce que tu viens à l'instant de menacer quiconque se rapprocherait de moi, voilà pourquoi !

\- Rooh, ça va, je plaisantais. Je suis adorable avec tout le monde ! Bon d'accord, sauf peut-être Kaïba. Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas Kaïba ?

\- Tu crois franchement que Seto a le temps de jouer à des jeux vidéos à longueur de journée ? demanda Sérénity en haussant un sourcil.

\- Hmm, non, c'est vrai. Bon, dans ce cas, si ce n'est pas Kaïba alors propose-lui de passer à la maison un de ces jours, à ton copain !

\- J'y penserai… répondit vaguement Sérénity.

Joey ressortit du bureau et, quand Sérénity se fut assurée qu'il s'était éloigné, elle remit son casque et remarqua qu'un voyant rouge était resté allumé sur son écran.

\- Ah, t'étais encore en ligne… Je… Tu as entendu ?

\- Oui, confirma Makuba. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas comme si mon propre frère était plus disposé à accepter qu'on passe tout notre temps ensemble.

\- On pourrait essayer de leur dire de venir jouer avec nous, sur un malentendu, ça les rapprocherait peut-être ?

\- Un malentendu, c'est bien ce qu'il faudrait. Ou un miracle, grommela Makuba.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, avoua Sérénity.

\- Mais c'est pas grave ! conclut Makuba. On règlera ça une autre fois, ça nous empêche pas de jouer ! On est repartis ?

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une !

* * *

**_En espérant que ça vous ait plu !_**

**_N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


End file.
